


The Good Ones Always Seem to Break

by Pink_Fubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Daddy Issues, Depression, Heavy Angst, Other, Self-Destruction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Fubby/pseuds/Pink_Fubby
Summary: Series inspired by Florence + The Machine's 'Sky Full of Song'.'No matter how much you tried to reason it, this was your breaking point. Never did you saw yourself happy, and such lack of visualisation showed through your inability to navigate scenarios that went in your favour. Usually, this was nothing - one less worry from a failed job interview, a lowered expectation from a bad grade, fewer birthdays to remember with the loss of a friend - but this time was different. This time you really fucked up.'





	The Good Ones Always Seem to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first long series and I am very excited to share it with you! 
> 
> I'm still unsure of the specifics (like how long the fic will be) but I've had this idea in mind for a long time and I was very eager to write out at least an introduction! 
> 
> Enjoy!

No matter how much you tried to reason it, this was your breaking point. Never did you saw yourself happy, and such lack of visualisation showed through your inability to navigate scenarios that went in your favour. Usually, this was nothing - one less worry from a failed job interview, a lowered expectation from a bad grade, fewer birthdays to remember with the loss of a friend - but this time was different. This time you really fucked up.

 

Pinpointing the start of the end was tricky - was it the time you met him?

 

Messy hair, flashy smiles and bold moves. It was your first birthday away from home and you were drunk and lonely and he was another friendly face you saw that day. He was the first to approach, but to your surprise, you were the first to talk. You asked him his name and he was taken aback, probably ready to fire a bad pick-up line, but he recovered quickly.

 

Jesse Mccree.

 

Something about him reminded you of home - or at least the nostalgic notion you had of home, even if fictitious - warm, deep and sweet like honey. You then told him about yourself, the pieces of you that made the most sense: your name, your age and why you were at the bar. The rest was a blur, you had thought of it as a fleeting moment of drunken courage and so made minimal effort to remember, that way you were less prone to linger when the paralysing sense of loneliness came back.

 

Was it on your first date?

 

You had done nothing with him but talk on that first night - even if drunk, the dread of rejection was always at the back of your mind. When you woke up the day after, you were surprised to see a note clutched in your hand that you soon found out to contain his number. Hesitantly, you texted him. To your surprise, he replied and, even more surprisingly, you texted back. After an hour or so, the two of you arrange to meet the coming weekend.

 

The venue was a local restaurant that you had never heard of but that he assured you was the best in the area. He was there early, wearing a simple dress-shirt and denim trousers and hair perfectly imperfect. You liked him, the realisation hitting you after your first bite of dessert. He liked you too, judging by the way he asked to see you again and his reaction when you agreed to it. Going back to your apartment was hard after that. You had too many emotions bubbling up - mainly regret for leading him on when you were aware that you were entirely incapable of loving him back.

 

You still went along to the second date. And the third. And the many more after that.

 

Was it when you first entered into a relationship?

 

He kept calling it ‘exclusive’ and when you told him you hated that word, he visibly flinched. Stuttering, he looked down and explained what he meant:

 

‘I- I want us to be together… like a couple?’

 

A lot of things crossed your mind. First was the way that he stared intently into your eyes as if trying to decipher your silence. The second was the noises around your - the chatter, the laughter. The final one was a feeling akin to a gut punch. No going back now.

 

‘I would love that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It'll probably be a while before I update it due to upcoming university exams :'0
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments with suggestions for further chapters and criticisms! I will greatly appreciate them!
> 
> And for anyone dealing with any of the issues addressed in this fic, please take care of yourself! I'm still new to AO3, but you can find me in Tumblr @Pink-fubby if you need to talk!
> 
> Goodbye for now! :)


End file.
